Blurred Lines
Blurred Lines, en español Líneas borrosas, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio The End of Twerk, y fue cantada por Artie, Bree, Jake, Kitty y Will. La versión original le pertenece a Robin Thicke con T.I. y Pharrell Williams. Contexto de la canción Es presentada cuando New Directions se entera de que Sue hizo una propuesta para que el twerking sea ilegalizado, es cantada por los miembros de New Directions en forma de rebeldía contra Sue, seguidos por los alumnos de McKinley. Letra thumb Will: Everybody get up Everybody get up Jake: Hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey Will (Jake): Turn me up If you can't hear What I'm trying to say (Girl come here) If you can't read From the same page (Hey) Maybe I'm going deaf (Hey, hey, hey) Maybe I'm going blind (Hey, hey, hey) Maybe I'm out of my mind (Hey, hey, hey) Everybody get up Jake (Will): Okay, now he was close Tried to domesticate you But you're an animal Baby, it's in your nature (Kitty: Meow) Just let me liberate you (Hey, hey, hey) You don't need no papers (Hey, hey, hey) That man is not your maker And that's why I'm Artie (con Bree): Gon take a (good girl) Bree: I know you want it Jake: I know you want it Bree: I know you want it Bree (con Artie): You're a (good girl) Can't let it get past me You're far from plastic (Artie: Alright) Talk about getting blasted Jake (con Bree): I hate these (blurred lines) Bree: I know you want it Jake: I know you want it Bree: I know you want it Artie, Jake y Bree: But you're a good girl Bree con Jake: The way you grab me Must wanna get nasty Go ahead, get at me Will: Everybody get up What do they make dreams for When you got them jeans on What do we need steam for Bree, Kitty, Will y Jake: You the hottest bitch in this place Jake: I feel so lucky (Hey, hey, hey) You wanna hug me (Hey, hey, hey) What rhymes with hug me? (Hey, hey, hey) Artie: Hey-ey-ey Will: Everybody get up Jake: OK now he was close Tried to domesticate you But you're an animal Baby it's in your nature Just let me liberate you (Hey, hey, hey) You don't need no papers (Hey, hey, hey) That man is not your maker (Hey, hey, hey) And that's why I'm Artie (con Bree): Gon take a (good girl) Bree: I know you want it Jake: I know you want it Bree: I know you want it Bree (con Artie): You're a (good girl) Jake y Bree (Artie): Can't let it get past me (Hey) You're far from plastic Talk about getting blasted I hate these blurred lines Bree: I know you want it (Will: I hate them lines) Jake: I know you want it (Will: I hate them lines) Bree: I know you want it Bree, Artie y Jake: But you're a good girl Bree con Jake: The way you grab me Must wanna get nasty Go ahead, get at me Will: Everybody get up Shake the vibe, get down, get up Do it like it hurt, like it hurt What you don't like work? Baby can you breathe? I got this from Jamaica It always works for me Dakota to Decatur (Kitty, Bree, Artie:' Uh huh) '''Jake:' No more pretending Hey, hey, hey Cause now you winning Hey, hey, hey Here's our beginning Artie: I always wanted a good girl Bree: I know you want it Jake: I know you want it Bree: I know you want it You're a good girl Bree con Jake: Can't let it get past me You're far from plastic Talk about getting blasted Jake (con Bree): I hate these (blurred lines) Bree y Jake: I know you want it Jake: I know you want it Bree: I know you want it Artie (con Bree): But you're a (good girl) Bree: The way you grab me Must wanna get nasty Go ahead, get at me Bree, Will y Jake: These blurred lines Will: Everybody get up Galería Blurred Lines.jpg Blurred.png 1397393_10151982428380681_904209004_o.jpg|Jake cantando en los pasillos de WMHS. 640px-793795_10151982428535681_591805043_o.jpg|Will Schuester cantando en McKinley's junto a New Directions.|link=http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Blurred_Lines?cb=2489 Artie Blurred.png BL (2).png BL (3).png BL.png BL.png Blaine BL.png Blurred L.png Blurred Li.png Bree y Jake.png Breef.png R&B.png Will BL.png Blurred Lines.jpg 1.jpg Blurred Lines.jpg 2.jpg Blurred Lines.jpg 3.jpg Blurred Lines.jpg 4.jpg Blurred Lines.jpg 5.jpg Blurred Lines.jpg 6.jpg Blurred Lines.jpg 7.jpg Blurred Lines.jpg 8.jpg Blurred Lines.jpg 9.jpg Curiosidades *Es la primera canción en la que participa Bree. *El unico miembro de New Directions que no aparece es Unique *Es la primera vez que participa Will con todos los chicos de McKinley. *Irónicamente, en Pilot, Sue le dice a Will "You are blurring the lines". Errores *En el minuto 1:26 se puede observar a Marley meneando con las mano en las rodillas y un instante después se la ve erguida y sacudiéndose *En el minuto 1:54 cuando Jake le da una vuelta a Marley lo hace en el sentido del reloj pero en el minuto 1:56 se be que lo esta haciendo en el sentido contrario *En el minuto 0:24 esta Kitty arecostada en la pared con Ryder en frente pere en el minuto 0:25 estan bailando como si nada, en el pasillo como los demas *En el minuto 1:08 se puede ovservar que Blaine esta a la derecha de Jake pero cuando las chicas cambian de pareja se ve que esta a la izquierda *cuando Sam se encuentra con las porristas en la mesa del aula se ve qeu detra dese encuentra un pizzaron pero cuando se estan llendo Jake y Marley se puede ver que esta en frente de el Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Bree Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Jake Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kitty Categoría:Canciones del episodio The End of Twerk Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Will